Air Angel
by archard-winchester
Summary: Missing scene from 6x04. Dean would try anything to avoid getting on the plane. Review please.


**Disclaimer:** I used to own supernatural, the boys, the Impala and everything else on the show. But then, the men in white gave me my meds and I had to take them.

**Summary**: Dean would do anything to avoid getting on a plane.

**A/N**: Tag to 6x04.

The pre-flight jitters had already started, Sam noticed as he continued to sort through whatever weapons might make it past the security. Dean was already doing his deep breathing to stave off hyperventilating while humming Metallica. Now, that was a trick worth learning.

"Dean, I can handle it alone if you are not up for it." Sam said as he saw Dean take another swig out of his flask. "It's just digging up a really old grave. Bobby's doing all the legwork here. I'm sure he could use some help."

"You think I'm scared or something?" Dean's bravado wasn't fooling anyone and he knew that. "I just think it is dangerous and an unnecessary risk. There should be some other way."

"Thousands of people fly every day Dean." Sam was getting exasperated. "And hardly any of them end up dead."

The look on Dean's face was somewhere between incredulous and angry, like Sam had just suggested they should let Lucifer out of his cage.

"Thanks, Sam." Dean said, "That makes me feel so much better. And it's more than that. We are two wanted criminals and we are just gonna walk through an airport."

"Presumed dead. Remember" Sam had an answer for everything.

"Well we won't be if someone spots us on the camera now, would we?"

"Then you better pray there is no FBI on the flight."

Sam continued packing as he waited for a biting retort. When none came, he looked up to find Dean in deep thought.

"You know Sam, you are right. We should pray."

"What? Dean, you have never prayed a day in-"

But Dean already had his eyes closed and he cut of Sam as he intoned.

"Cas, this is Dean. Your old friend, remember." Dean prayed. "Me and Sam are in a bit of jam down here and we could really use your help. Please, can you come down here?"

"You are kidding me right?" Now Sam had the same incredulous-angry look on his face. "There is no way he's gonna – friggin' angels, man." Sam cried loudly as he heard a flutter of wings behind him. "Every friggin' time." Apparently Sam was not over Cas ignoring him for a year.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, ignoring Sam's less than enthusiastic reception of his arrival. "Have you found another one of heaven's weapons?"

"Yes, Cas." Dean said. "And we think it might be in Scotland."

"No, Dean." Sam said. Dean could pull off a lot but Sam was pretty sure he couldn't pull off lying to an angel.

"I mean, no Cas, we did not find any of your nukes." Dean corrected himself. "But Bobby really needs our help and we need to get to Scotland ASAP."

"I do not understand." Cas looked bemused. "What is Bobby doing in Scotland?"

"He is not in Scotland, he's home." Dean explained. "But he needs something from Scotland immediately."

"What is it? Is he dying?" Cas asked.

"Define 'dying'."

"He means, no Cas, Bobby's not dying." Sam interjected. "Not anytime soon."

"Then I do not understand the urgency." Cas continued."Don't you humans have these transportation devices- these airplanes- that can get you to your destination relatively quickly? Why don't you utilize them?"

"Because Dean's a wimp who's afraid of flying." Sam answered on Dean's behalf, throwing his last shirt in the bag.

"With good reason. Cas, please, these things are dangerous, they kill people." Dean pleaded. "And I always know for sure that I'm gonna be safe while flying with you. It's the best way to travel."

Sam couldn't believe it. He never thought he'd see the day when his brother sank to begging and ass-kissing.

"I thought my mode of travelling gave you bowel obstruction." Cas replied.

Noticing that now Sam was looking at him as if he'd grown a second ogre head, Dean said, "I'll explain later."

"Please don't." Came the prompt reply.

"Please Cas," Dean continued. "I'm asking for this one little thing. After all that we've been through, can't you do that for me?"

"Allow me to understand this." Cas said patiently. "You called me, an angel of the lord, one of the most powerful beings currently in heaven, away from the civil war currently raging there – a war which might lead to the restarting of apocalypse, I may add – to act as your personal carrier service because you are uncomfortable on planes."

"Sounds about right." Dean said. "So wouldja?"

Cas's answer was pretty clear as the next moment Dean was staring at an empty place previously occupied by the angel.

"Well that went better than expected." Sam said, zipping up his bag.

"Really?"

"Atleast he didn't smite you where you stand."

"I guess." Dean replied, before he took another drink from his flask and started humming again.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, "Anytime you feel a panic attack coming on, you can just hold my hand."

Without missing a beat Dean launched the nearest mobile object at Sam's head.

I simply loved this episode. And though I don't think it's in Dean's character to abuse angelic powers like that, it does make for a pretty good story. By the way, I haven't been on the site since watching the episode, so any resemblance to any other such story is purely co-incidental.


End file.
